heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anne Clark
Anne Clark portrayed by Krista Bridges is a recurring character on the NBC science fiction drama series Heroes Reborn. She is Tommy Clark's adoptive mother, who first appeared in "Brave New World (Reborn)". It was later shown that she is not actually Tommy's mother. Hiro Nakamura was Tommy Clark's original guardian but then she married him and they became a family, Hiro sacrificed himself so they could get away and Anne has been raising Tommy by herself ever since. History ''Heroes Reborn In "Brave New World (Reborn)", Anne is driving in her car with Tommy to the Canadian border, they noticed people are being screened to test if they are a EVO, so she drives off in the opposite direction. In "Under the Mask", Anne comes in Tommy's room and notices that he's doing push up and has on his favorite shirt, she realizes that he's clearly trying to impress a girl. She asks him who is the girl but Tommy doesn't answer, then she asks him where is he going. Tommy says that he's going to Brad's house to play video games but she doesn't believe him and tells him to stay home. Tommy disagrees with this decision, he tells her that he'll be fine, especially since he has someone protecting him. She wants to know who it is but Tommy doesn't know either and he then leaves the house anyways. Anne shows up outside of Brad's house and points a gun at Caspar's face, she wants to know if he's the protector, she seems to recognize him and then she tells him to stay away and then she gets Tommy and makes him get in the car, they ride off but they don't get far, they are rammed from the side by a truck. In "The Needs of the Many" her car has flipped over and she has been knocked unconscious, shortly after, she wakes up and realizes what just happen, she looks over at Tommy who is already out of the car and she tells him that she only wanted to protect him, she then becomes unconscious again and Tommy teleports her to the nearest hospital. She is found lying on the floor by a employee of the hospital, she is given a room and taken care of by the hospital, she has a internal hemorrhage, she needs a blood transfusion to survive, Tommy gives them his blood but it isn't the right type and in this process of testing his blood they discover he's a EVO. In "The Lion's Den", Anne is in the hospital and Tommy teleports in, they begin arguing, she mutters the name "Nathan", Tommy asks her if that's his real name. She says that she wanted to tell him the truth but she could never find the right time, she agrees to tell him everything and then Caspar Abraham enters the room. She tells Tommy that she didn't tell him the truth about his dad because she couldn't lose them both. In "June 13th - Part One", Anne is working at St. Judes, she brings Noah Bennet and Angela Petrelli their grandchildren, then she comes home and gives Tommy a cupcake because as we now know June 13th is his birthday, technically, at that moment, Tommy is suppose to be a new born baby. In "June 13th - Part Two", Anne enters her living room to see present day Noah Bennet and Molly Walker, she's surprised to see them there. Three M.F. Harris clones come to the house, Hiro tells Tommy to teleport himself, his mom and Caspar out the house and somewhere safe, he does, they are all away from the house but Tommy wants to go back and help but she won't let him because it's too dangerous, she then forces Caspar to take away the memory of Hiro completely, Caspar does and they they leave in opposite directions. In "Sundae, Bloody Sundae", at St. Peter's Hospital, Anne and Tommy begin arguing, she only lied to him because she wanted him to have a normal life but now she's ready to tell him the truth. She tells him everything, including that he has Hiro Nakamura's power and that he can time travel, Tommy is shocked by all of this. In "Send in the Clones", Anne and Emily are brought to the Gateway community center by Erica Kravid, she s grateful for what Erica has done but she wants to know what Erica has planned for her son, Erica tells Anne that she'll send Tommy back with all the answers she needs. In "Company Woman", Anne is being taken by two Gateway security guards, Tommy sees this and he freezes time, saves her and takes them both to the future. She is shocked of what's become of the future, she tells him about different time lines and his great-grandmother's visions but he won't listen. He knows that if he goes along with Erica's plans, he's guaranteed the survival of humanity. She goes on to tell him that his father told him that he is far more capable of doing things that never even came close to. Both Anne and Hiro have faith in Tommy, he teleports them both back to present day Gateway, with 8 hours left until the first wave, Tommy takes Anne some place same to hide, they exchange "I Love You's" and Tommy leaves. Tommy comes back and tells her that he failed in finding Malina, he wants to go back in time but his mother tells him about stepping on butterflies, he then sees the broadcast on his mother's phone of Malina, Tommy quickly teleports out. Memorable Quotes *"I don't know but when the time comes, you'll know what to do. Have faith in yourself, I do and so did your father. ''(Company Woman) Trivia *Anne married Hiro Nakamura and they raised Tommy Clark together. *Anne has O-negative blood Gallery 1x03_anne_smiling.jpg 1x03_Anne_in_car.jpg 1x04_Car_flipped_over.jpg 1x04_Anne_in_hospital.jpg 1x05_Anne_wake.jpg 1x07_Anne_with_cupcake.jpg 1x07_st.judes_Anne.jpg 1x11_Anne.jpg Category:Heroes Reborn Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Reborn Recurring Characters